


Twisted Nerve

by HedwigBnn



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mental Instability, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigBnn/pseuds/HedwigBnn
Summary: 精神病人安东尼和菲尔医生的AU如涉及专业知识，纯属瞎编。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	Twisted Nerve

新来的那位医生有位漂亮老婆。安东尼听其他病人讨论道。  
他问他们那位医生的名字，可他们却滔滔不绝地说着那位夫人的金发是多么蓬松曲卷，她的身材是多么前凸后翘，像是讨论着一道他们吃不到嘴的菜。安东尼不胜其烦，他离开娱乐室，在走廊上看到护士长在和一个奶白色头发的男人聊天。  
男人的样子很难形容，你无法说他长得漂亮，因为他应该早过了漂亮的年纪（37？39？），但他眉宇间有些安东尼喜欢的东西。他的鼻梁很好看，有着古典油画里的那种俊美，眼睛是温柔的橄榄色。  
安东尼靠在墙上瞪着眼睛看他。男人注意到安东尼，他停止了谈话，然后向安东尼走来，安东尼这时才发现男人穿着一件白大褂。  
“你一定是安东尼了。我是你们这里的新医生。”  
“新医生一般不会这么热情。”安东尼把手伸进病号服的口袋，“前一位怎么了？”  
“他转到其他医院了。我现在是你的主治医生，还有艾米丽小姐的。”  
“她一定会很高兴。”安东尼带着嘲讽的意味回答道。艾米丽只有10岁，几年前被送了过来，身边只有一只破旧的粉色独角兽。  
“叫我菲尔就可以。”菲尔说道，安东尼低头去看他白大褂上的姓名牌，前面一个字母是B。  
“这是你的姓吗？”  
“是我的名字，你只需要知道这个就可以了。”  
“哦。”安东尼拖着脚步转身走了，到拐角处回头看了一眼菲尔。菲尔感觉他好像对自己似笑非笑地做了个表情。  
菲尔听之前的那位主治医生说过安东尼的故事——不是很稳定的幻想症加上轻微的自杀倾向，但平时就是一个很安静的小伙子。他上中学时曾说服好友自杀，差点进了监狱。他的父母在查出他患有精神疾病后都松了一口气，第二天便火急火燎地把他送了过来。他母亲在留了很多不必要的泪水之后欢心满意地走了，像是摆脱了安东尼一样。安东尼一直待到这里，直到成年，而那也是去年发生的事情了。  
菲尔第一次与安东尼的正式见面是在户外。  
他本来在病房里等着安东尼，但看到安东尼在病房外围走来走去，只好顶着大太阳走了出去。  
安东尼在吃一袋圣女果，确切来说应该是使它消失。他捡起一颗放在自己深深的眼窝里看，然后挥舞着细长的手臂把它扔得老远，红色的果实在风的呼啸中打着旋儿落到了池塘对面的草坪上，弹了两下后便不见踪影。  
菲尔眯着眼睛，阳光很强，一会儿他的额头上便冒出细汗。安东尼听到植物踩碎的声音回过头来，看到菲尔无奈地望着他，两只手示意到里面去。可安东尼并不介意阳光，他耸耸肩，菲尔只好走到他边上。安东尼举起一颗圣女果。  
“吃吗？”  
“不用了，谢谢。”  
“我们得找个地方坐下。”安东尼转了个圈，“那边的凉棚怎么样？”  
“行。”  
“所以，你想问我什么问题？”安东尼咬了口小番茄，他的吃法很不雅观，一排小而洁白的牙齿从中间把它咬碎，浅色的汁水爆出来，泛绿的金色种子与鲜红的果肉一齐外翻，菲尔一时间移不开眼睛，他咬了咬嘴唇，又尴尬地笑了笑。  
“你可以，稍微收敛点吗？”  
“可以啊。”安东尼于是将所有的圣女果都倾倒出来，给菲尔示意了下手里的空塑料袋，然后走向凉棚，在靠边的椅子上坐下。  
“我相信你已经经历过这个流程了，安东尼。”菲尔点开录音笔，“和我讲讲你的中学生活吧。”  
“卡尔医生那里没有原先的资料吗？”  
“他有，但我想亲口听你说。”  
“你是不是有一个很漂亮的老婆？”  
“这与我们今天谈论的话题无关。”  
“我的中学生活也与话题无关。”  
“你的同学里昂，你们的关系很不错，是吗？”  
“是啊，可惜他死了。”安东尼说道，“我有时觉得他能够听懂我在说什么，妄想症患者确实很难让人理解。但被人理解也没有任何必要。人永远无法真正理解另外一个人，即使她是你的妻子。”  
“请不要牵扯到我的爱人。”菲尔脸上没有任何表情。“可以谈谈他为什么选择自杀吗？还有你是如何逃脱判决的？”  
“我没有犯任何罪。”  
“据里昂的父母说，他总是提起你。”菲尔继续说道，“你好像对他有某种‘煽动性’，好像你为他开了一扇窗。”菲尔顺着自己的记忆说道，“你究竟和他说了什么，安东尼？”  
“他很好奇我脑子里想的是什么东西。我就告诉了他。”  
“那是什么呢？”  
安东尼突然变得非常沮丧和不耐烦，他快速看了一眼菲尔，“这一切都没有意义，菲尔。”  
“我认为这很有意义，我每天都在做这项工作。”  
“我是说，这个世界是没有意义的。”  
“好吧。”菲尔挑挑眉毛。“所以这是你想要轻生的原因吗？”  
“也不全是。我有个请求，”安东尼从椅子上半坐起来，“你能不能不用‘轻生’这个词？我并不认为，掉下去摔成肉泥就是轻生，我说了这个你应该会笑话我。”  
“我洗耳恭听。”  
“这个世界对我来说它并不是真实的。想要回到原来的世界，必须得死。”  
安东尼又重新躺回去，观察着菲尔的表情。令他惊讶的是菲尔竟然露出了笑容。  
“那你为什么不去试试呢？”  
“我没办法。”安东尼掏着耳朵，“医院里没有高楼，我也没办法拿到药品。况且我还在找一个人。”  
“谁？”  
“天使和恶魔会做爱吗？”  
“你说什么？”  
“我说，天使和恶魔会做爱吗？”  
“我想不会吧。假设他们存在，作为超自然的灵体他们也没有必要做爱。天使和恶魔不会混在一起。”  
“你是我来到这儿第二个认真回答这个问题的人。”安东尼笑了，“顺便说一句，天使和恶魔是存在的。”  
“第一个人怎么了？”  
“关到C区了。”安东尼站起身来，“他好像把我的问题想得太深了。”  
“可怜人。”菲尔把录音笔按掉，“我想我已经问够了，感谢你的配合。上一次我差点牺牲了我最好的那件白衬衫。”  
“发生什么了？他扔东西到你身上吗？”  
“不是，”菲尔此时耳根红了，“是我中午吃饭时沾到了一点芥末，而那人有强迫症。”  
不久之后，菲尔便去询问关于艾米丽的情况。父母在她年纪很小的时候出车祸去世了，她被送到了孤儿院，心里抱着父母仍然在世的幻想，手里牵着一只崭新的粉色独角兽。其他孩子都告诉她，她的爸爸妈妈早就不在了。  
“死啦，车祸造成的！”他们嚷嚷着大叫，希望艾米丽也快点成为绝望中的一员。  
艾米丽不相信，她一边包紧了那只独角兽，一边告诉自己一切都会好起来的，她的爸爸妈妈总会在一天晚上把她接走。  
可是第一天晚上没有。  
第二天也没有。  
到了艾米丽六岁时，她在孤儿院里吹灭了自己的生日蜡烛。然后跑到了大马路上，希望也有一辆车能把她接走，送回到她爸爸妈妈身边。  
孤儿院的人吓坏了，自此时候，艾米丽便隔三差五地消失在自己的房间里，直到看护人找到她，身上脏兮兮的，手上只有那只粉红色的破玩偶。于是艾米丽来到了这里，至少这里能够管好一个疯了的小女孩吧。  
刚到这儿时，艾米丽感觉自己进了巨人国。这里全是奇奇怪怪的大人，穿着整齐的条纹服，每天还需要吃药。她问护士们自己需不需要吃药，护士们摸着她的头说不用，只需要照顾好自己就行了。  
艾米丽最喜欢的人是隔壁的那位红头发哥哥。  
安东尼哥哥总会讲出最奇妙的故事，一个有关另一个世界的故事，一个有关天使与恶魔的故事。  
艾米丽知道安东尼想离开这个世界，就像她想要去找自己的父母一样。她和安东尼一样都认为这个世界并没有什么意义。她逐渐相信了这个世界是虚幻的，它只是一个痛苦的梦境罢了，而她和安东尼需要从中逃脱出去，这样她就能找到自己的父母，而安东尼应该就能找到自己的那位天使先生。  
艾米丽并不清楚安东尼口中的那位天使先生是什么样子的，她只听过安东尼说，那位天使先生很爱他，在他想放弃这个世界时紧紧抓住了他的手，让他感觉自己的存在还是有意义的。意义就是他还被爱着。  
艾米丽不明白这个概念。但她听着安东尼的讲述，忽然希望自己也能有一个天使先生。  
当菲尔第一次在艾米丽面前坐下时，艾米丽突然意识到，这可能就是安东尼口中说的那位天使。  
她一看到他走进来，就瞪大了眼睛，颤抖着手和周围的护士说，这就是安东尼爱着的那位天使先生。护士们仔细一看：菲尔医生确实很有天使的气息，一头奶白色的短卷发，打着一个格纹领结，脸上的表情总是和蔼的，让人想起四季常青的冷杉树上细碎的阳光，又让人想到斯德哥尔摩的圣诞雪夜。  
菲尔自己则有些一头雾水，他笑着问艾米丽原因，艾米丽则滔滔不绝地开始说隔壁的那位正在对一棵发黄植物大吼大叫的年轻人的故事。结果本来要了解艾米丽情况的菲尔，又讨论了一整天的安东尼。  
“菲尔医生，你可千万不能告诉安东尼哥哥我说过这些！”艾米丽咬着红嘟嘟的嘴唇，激动地收不住嘴角的微笑。“他要是知道了，肯定会认为我很多嘴的！”  
“放心好了，亲爱的。我一个字也不会提的。”菲尔亲昵地勾了勾艾米丽的下巴。  
＊＊＊  
“你知道，我们得为艾米丽举行一个生日派对。”安东尼漫不经心地说道，他手里玩弄着一片细细的柳叶。“10岁了，这是个大事。”  
“嗯嗯。”菲尔点了点头，在本子上胡乱划了点什么，然后匆匆合上了它。  
“你怎么最近魂不守舍的？我还以为我是那位病人。”安东尼说道，“还有我最近还是做噩梦。”  
“什么噩梦？掉入硫磺池吗？”菲尔合上笔盖，突然后悔自己说了这句话。安东尼此时狐疑地看着他，他一只手撑在藤椅边，半倾着身子望向菲尔，仿佛被他知道了些不可告人的秘密。  
“你是怎么知道的？”  
“我瞎说的。”菲尔的眼神躲过安东尼追问的目光，“医生的经验吧。”  
“好吧。”安东尼干巴巴地回答道。  
“你能给我点助眠的药吗？”  
“行。我等会儿去开一点。”菲尔站起身来，他看着安东尼，心情有种莫名的激动。安东尼感觉两颊有些火辣辣的，他偏过头去看四周，结果发现菲尔看的就是自己。  
“你还好吧？你最近总是用很奇怪的眼神看着我。”安东尼挑起眉毛，菲尔连忙转移了自己的视线，挥挥手走了。  
菲尔原本告诉自己不要太在意那个故事，妄想症患者显然拥有出人意料的想象力。但菲尔无法使自己不在乎那个奇异的，充满爱的故事。那里的他爱上了安东尼，尽管他是个天使，而安东尼是个恶魔。菲尔想着，如果这个故事写下来，一定会有很多人看，毕竟它是这么神奇，在一切重重阻碍与对立里，唯一牵系着这两人的，只有爱本身。菲尔把这件事告诉了玛丽，玛丽觉得这个故事非常可爱。  
“要是我能和你一起去上班就好了。”玛丽修剪着她圆圆的指甲，然后抬头看向菲尔。  
“你的工作一定特别有趣。”  
“哦，也不算了。”菲尔在她身边躺下，亲吻她的额头，“有些病人还是很吵的。我不希望你去看到这些。”  
然后他侧过身去吻她的嘴唇，将自己的手游走到玛丽的真丝睡衣里，闻着她身上淡淡的百合与珍珠粉的香味。  
＊＊＊  
“哦，该死。”安东尼插着腰站在草地上。他看着顶棚上鲜艳的粉红色，皱着眉头。  
“怎么了？”菲尔站在他的旁边，明天就是艾米丽的生日了，他负责准备蛋糕，而安东尼则去监督其他的工作。安东尼指着顶棚上的粉红色，回头看看菲尔，还很激动地点点头。  
“唉，我还以为你知道我在说什么。”安东尼手放下来，菲尔瞪大了眼睛。  
“你啥也没说呀！”  
“艾米丽不会喜欢这个颜色的。”  
“她不是有个粉红色的……”  
“我知道，但她肯定不会喜欢这个颜色的。为什么要让她在生日那天想起那件事呢？”  
“那怎么办？”  
“你得帮我。”安东尼动手去拆那个棚子的支架，“我们得在明天之前把这个顶棚涂成天蓝色。”  
“你确定这是个好方法？”菲尔将蓝色和白色涂料从仓库里搬出来，本来是用于粉刷病人房间的。理论上医生并不能动这些东西，菲尔有些心虚，但最后还是将蓝色与白色混合在了一起。  
“我了解艾米丽。”安东尼简单地回答道，“她很悲伤。但也很善良。”  
“你也很善良。”菲尔用刷子仔细地涂抹着，用厚厚的涂料一片一片盖住粉红色。  
“我才不善良。”安东尼停下了手里的工作。“不许这样说。”  
“好吧。”菲尔继续着手里的工作，他好像是意识到什么似的，“你，真的很想自杀吗？”  
“怎么了？”  
“我是说，你在这个世界上难道没有牵挂的人吗？比如说小艾米丽？”  
“你知道吗，菲尔，”安东尼涂得越来越起劲了。“有时我觉得我又能在这里多待一会儿，但之后只认为自己又被欺骗了。”  
“这儿没什么值得我在乎的。”  
菲尔咽下了他刚到嘴边的话。  
＊＊＊  
今天是艾米丽的10岁生日，天气极好。天空中没有一点云彩，阳光给这片蓝色大幕笼上一层浅金色，草地的清香弥漫，晨露中映着金银花的绿叶，远处的丁香也开了，引来许多小蜜蜂嗡嗡地绕着跳圆舞曲。许多长期不出病房的病人也围站在草地上，他们谨慎地交谈着，像是语言不通的国王和王后们：虽然我知道你们听不懂，但我很有礼貌地说完了我的观点，剩下来则是你们自己的事啦。病人们说完话后都很满意。他们一边微笑着点头，一边忍不住转头去看那块顶棚下的奶油蛋糕，那是菲尔帮艾米丽挑选的，是一朵玫瑰花的形状，里面则是樱桃夹心。菲尔知道了艾米丽从来没有见到过一朵玫瑰，于是还给她买了两只玫瑰，一只含苞待放的黄玫瑰，一只开得鲜艳欲滴的红玫瑰。艾米丽看到它们一定会很开心，她水灵灵的眼睛一定会弯成两个俏皮的小月牙，而两个小月亮里则是玫瑰的色泽。  
安东尼盘着双臂，他今天和准备小食与宴席的侍者们站在一起，穿着一件大小合身的白色短款燕尾服。菲尔差点没有认出来他。  
“她看起来挺开心的。”安东尼看着艾米丽在远处的丁香丛边玩耍。他把手插到裤口袋里，眼神里流露出些许羡慕之情。  
“你生日是什么时候？”菲尔问道。  
“不重要了。”安东尼转过身去看护那个蛋糕。  
“说嘛。难道你对自己的生日也不在乎吗？”  
“四月份吧好像。”  
“好像？”  
“好吧，”安东尼回过身来，不再假装在聚精会神地看着蛋糕，“我忘了。开心了？”  
“医院里肯定有资料的，我明天就可以去帮你看一看。”  
“随你，我反正无所谓。”安东尼突然扯过菲尔的衣袖，然后拿起他的一只手臂看时间。  
“什么时候吃蛋糕？”  
“得再等一会，我听说孤儿院里的孩子们也会过来为艾米丽庆祝生日。”  
“唔……”安东尼悄悄挖起一把奶油，往菲尔鼻尖上一抹。  
“哇！你干什么？”菲尔赶紧拉开安东尼去看蛋糕，发现它还完好无损。此时安东尼正晃着一个奶油瓶子，往自己嘴里挤了一大把。  
“这一点都不好玩。”  
“放轻松点，这可是她生日。”安东尼伸出手来把菲尔鼻尖上的奶油很仔细地抹了干净，然后用嘴吮掉了手上的奶油，动作温柔地像个体贴的情人。菲尔感觉自己的内脏很大程度地抖动了一下。他想要找点话说，最后只是看着安东尼在阳光下锈红色的头发发呆，看着他这里走走，那里转转，将小食分发到人们手中，样子根本不像是个病人。  
“你来帮我洗碗吗？”吵闹的宴会终于结束，油腻的碗筷在台面上叠得很高，安东尼看到菲尔走进厨房，往墙上的围裙抹了抹手。  
“哦，行。”他走到另外一个水池旁边，打开水龙头，将另外一叠瓷盘移到手边。  
“你去问艾米丽的情况时，她有告诉你其他什么吗？”安东尼问道。  
“没有。”  
“菲尔。”  
“她可能提到了你，我没怎么在意。”  
“哦，是这样啊。”安东尼脸上浮现出嘲讽的表情，将水龙头开得更大。  
“安东尼，她真没有和我说什么呀。”  
“你知道吗，菲尔，你真的很不擅长说谎。”  
“你没有任何理由说我撒谎，安东尼。我就和艾米丽聊了一些她之前的事情。”  
“如果你说真话的话，这一切都可以变得更加简单。”水龙头哗哗地响着，掩盖住了安东尼语气里的失望。“我知道艾米丽和你说了什么。”  
“你要简单吗？好啊，我给你简单。”菲尔把水龙头关上，他直勾勾地看着安东尼。  
“你脑子里的都是假的，安东尼。你为什么就不能放下这些东西呢？”  
“看着我，瞧。”菲尔冲安东尼打了一个响指，什么也没有发生。“我不是你的天使，安东尼。但我确实是你的医生，而我的职责是把你给治好。”  
“那你有任何办法吗？”安东尼很用力地把盘子往上一摔，不祥的磕碰声响起。“我在这里足够久了，我知道这没有任何有效的治疗方法，除了吃各种奇怪的药和让我不断咀嚼过去的事情，你们还会什么方法？”  
“你自己其实知道怎么把我治好，菲尔。只是你不愿去做罢了。”  
“你在异想天开，安东尼。你确实知道我是结婚了的吧？”  
“那就放我走呀。”安东尼凑近菲尔那张因为辩解而微泛潮红的脸。“给我胡乱开点药，或者随便在哪个晚上过来把我闷死在枕头里，随你选。”  
“或者你也可以选择，怎么说，拯救我。”安东尼在菲尔的耳边暧昧地说道，温热的气息让他的耳尖像野莓果一样红。  
“都一样了。”安东尼转身离开，菲尔看着他屁股一扭一扭地走了。菲尔在那一刹那还以为安东尼会吻他。他没有告诉安东尼的是，自己的心当时也怦怦直跳。  
＊＊＊  
“菲尔，你的工作报告呢？”  
“我……我还在修改，加百列。我下周应该能给你。”菲尔在医院员工食堂与上司谈话。  
“不能再拖了，菲尔。我很好奇究竟是什么病人让你难住了，平时你都能很好的解决这种书面工作的。”  
“这次的情况有些特殊，加百列。他……似乎爱上了我。”  
加百列的脸一下子变得煞白，然后突然发出一阵夸张的笑声，引得周围的人都回头看发生了什么。  
“非常有趣，菲尔。没想到你还会讲笑话。”  
“嗯，对。”菲尔顺着他的话说下去，脸上是标准的微笑。  
“周一交给我。”  
“好。”  
菲尔将他的沙拉搅成一团，直到绿色的菜汁都溅了出来。  
安东尼最近在医院里闹腾，先是不肯好好吃药，然后把娱乐室的那台大电视插头拔了。所有病人发起疯来——那是他们活着的一大部分原因。那天护士和医生都忙得不可开交，注射针头的消耗在一天达到顶峰。菲尔知道是安东尼干的，但他没去找他，他对与安东尼见面产生了一种诡异的畏惧心理。就像是在躲避一首异域风情的斗牛舞曲。他感觉恶魔的脚步像鼓点一般向他靠近，烧焦了般的红发像是会低声吟唱，拉长了的小提琴弦是他纤细的腰身。  
菲尔想过向加百列提出调换病例的申请，但他估计会被加百列嘲笑。他想象着加百列脸上堆砌起来的做作笑容：我相信你一定可以解决这个棘手问题的，菲尔。这是我们应该做的事情，翻越困难的大山，穿过泥泞的溪流。  
所以菲尔躲着他的病人，连艾米丽都不敢去看。好在小艾米丽最近还挺正常。护士们说她应该可以出院了，可她不愿意，她想留下来陪安东尼。  
在一天的晚值班后，菲尔把自己的白大褂挂在办公室门后，准备离开。他这天忙透了，回家后估计玛丽已经睡了。  
他经过安东尼的病房，听到里面传来零星的音乐声，安东尼还没有睡。  
他轻轻地走到房门前，是流水般的肖邦。他站在门口听了一会儿，差点睡着，他赶紧晃了晃头准备离开，结果听到安东尼在里面叫他。  
“菲尔，是你吗？”  
菲尔不知道回答还是不回答。他犹豫了一会后，轻轻推开了门。安东尼坐在窗户边，银白色的月光只照亮了他的半边脸。灰褐色的眼睛有些充血，但很精神。他看到菲尔进来，连忙坐起身。  
“你有好几天都没有来看我。”  
“我比较忙。”  
菲尔忽然发现音乐切换，钢琴的涟漪声消失。是一首女声爵士。  
“陪我坐会儿，好吗？”  
“安东尼……”  
“就一会儿，求你了。”  
菲尔靠着安东尼在窗户边坐下。今天月亮特别好看，是鹅黄色的。菲尔明白了为什么安东尼现在还醒着。  
“其实你要做的很简单，菲尔。”安东尼的声音在暗处响起，菲尔感觉自己的心有一部分在融化。一边融化，一边发热。女人的歌声进入他的耳朵，变成了甜腻的焦糖。安东尼亲吻了他耳朵后面的皮肤。  
" The devil was in your heart  
but heaven was in your eyes. "  
菲尔扯住安东尼的衣领，然后和他接吻。他抚着安东尼的后颈，然后摸着他的红发，像是一个猎人赞赏地抚摸着猎物的兽皮。安东尼的舌头像是猎物体内鲜嫩的内脏，菲尔甚至想要轻轻咬噬，他用牙齿稍微挤压了一下他的舌根，安东尼往后一缩，但没有中断亲吻。  
“这是你脑中想象的吗？”  
“不太一样。”  
菲尔推开安东尼，他可以在安东尼眼睛里看到自己的表情：惊愕又忏悔，激动又有些恼怒。  
“是我做的不好吗？”  
“不是。”安东尼将他的手放在自己的腰间，他的大腿蹭着菲尔裤缝，“你做的非常好。”  
“你可以每天晚上都来吗？”  
“我今天不应该来的。”菲尔感觉自己的脑袋很沉，他晃了晃头，感觉有几瓶红酒在他脑中滚来滚去。  
“可我特别开心，菲尔。没人会知道的。”安东尼牵住菲尔的手，菲尔松开了他的指尖。  
“不行。老天，这是个错误。”菲尔站起来，此时的月亮被云层挡住，窗户下没有一点月光，安东尼好像坐在一团漆黑的死寂中，只有偶尔的窸窣声暗示着他回到了床边。女人的歌声低了下去，又回到了肖邦。  
＊＊＊  
“你知道看起来一脸愧疚并不会对事情有任何改变，对吧？”  
“这真是太不好了，安东尼。要不是加百列没有同意我的申请，我现在也不会坐在这里和你说话。”菲尔压低了嗓音，他打开录音笔，“简单说一下你最近的情况吧。”  
“你要是多来看我，就不需要问这些弱智问题了。”  
“我就直接写病情稳定吧。”菲尔在本子上草草记了点什么，“上次的药还有用吗？”  
“没有，一点用都没有。菲尔，你就这么讨厌我吗？”  
“我不需要你。”菲尔回答道，“所以我最好再去找哈维尔医生核实一下用量……”  
“你不能这样对我，菲尔。”  
“我可以，而且我也打算这样做。”菲尔起身，安东尼的眼睛紧随着他，菲尔仿佛在他灰褐色的眼眸里看到了地狱业火般的愤怒，那里的每一寸土地都被烤成狰狞的焦炭，树木张牙舞爪，它们嵌在安东尼的眼睛里，也在安东尼的心里。  
“那么，再见了。”  
“下次我会早点来的。”菲尔拍了拍安东尼肩部，安东尼撇过眼睛不去看他。  
＊＊＊  
“疼吗？”  
“不疼。我只是感觉失望。”  
“安东尼，你只要放下这一切就可以了。就那么简单，为什么还要折磨自己呢？”菲尔坐在安东尼的床边，手有一下没一下地理着他的红发。安东尼想咬他的手指，没有咬着，一声清脆的牙齿咬合声。  
“吸取经验罢了。”安东尼抬起伤痕累累的手腕，“永远不要用剃须刀割腕。”  
“你看着这一切，一定很开心吧？”安东尼戏谑地看着菲尔，“一切都在你的掌控之下，你还有个很好的生活，有位美丽的妻子，有个体面的工作，每天在医院里拯救生命……”  
“你的这些话对我真的没有任何影响。”菲尔一边回答，一边加大了吗啡的用量，“休息吧，我明天再来看你。”  
“你可以今天晚上晚点来看我吗？我保证我会很乖。”安东尼想起身牵住菲尔的手，却发现自己的身体软绵绵的，一动也不能动。  
“不能。”  
菲尔在晚上做了一个梦。  
他梦见自己没有结婚，安东尼仍对他一见倾心，一个夜晚他们在角落里亲吻，月色如水，他听到安东尼在他旁边轻笑，问他自己什么时候能出院，这样他就能每天陪在他身边，不必再偷偷摸摸了。菲尔用手刮了刮安东尼的鼻尖，他告诉他他明天就能出院，而他们明天就可以结婚。  
菲尔醒来时，脸上还带着微笑。后来他不由自主地开始流泪，眼泪很苦涩，像两条毒蛇爬行在他的脸上。玛丽还在他的身边睡得很熟，肩膀一起一伏。  
他感觉很不好。他看了看手表上的时间，然后披上了大衣准备去医院看一看。  
安东尼此时在娱乐室里缩成一个球坐着，边上放着他的点滴架。他拔掉了吗啡，现在左臂正疼得不止地颤抖。他在看电视，现在睡觉没有什么意思。他睡不着，睡觉还会做噩梦。电视里放的是黑白色的默剧，除了夸张的音乐只有观众不时发出的爆笑。安东尼觉得自己需要一点喧闹。护士长让他把电视声音调小一些，所以安东尼坐得很近，电视的光像一道道条纹布满了安东尼的脸庞，安东尼不知道自己要待到多久。他在电影里看到过有人能被电视吸进去，他现在很希望这件事在他身上发生。  
安东尼听到轻轻的脚步声，他转过身去。  
“格雷女士？”  
“安东尼？”  
“菲尔？”安东尼一骨碌坐起来，扯到了输液管，点滴架的滚轮轱辘在地面上滑行。菲尔的阴影往后退。  
“你怎么还没睡？”  
“你呢？”  
“我做梦了。”菲尔走进娱乐室，他在安东尼旁边坐下。“伤口还很疼吧？”  
“什么梦？”  
“唔……”菲尔抬起安东尼的左腕，纱布最外层已经被血染红了，“你需要换个新的，我去帮你找一下。”  
“别走。”安东尼拉住菲尔的衣角，“我什么也不会做的，就让我靠一会儿。”  
“就让我靠一会。”安东尼把头靠在菲尔的肩上。电视还在放着，黑白色的场景映在安东尼的脸上像是两行黑色的泪水。  
菲尔在安东尼睡着后，悄悄拆开了他的绷带。  
“他是真的很想走啊。”  
＊＊＊  
“我发现你还没有和我仔细聊过你同学自杀的事情。”  
“工作报告上没事情写了，是吗？”安东尼回答道，“你随便写，我都承认。你可以说，我在一天与里昂的争吵中，失手将他推下了五楼的天文台。或者我用手工刀胁迫他跳楼，怎么刺激就怎么写。我对现在的生活有点腻了。C区那边好像用电击疗法来着。”  
“到底是怎么回事？”  
“他对我出言不逊，我就把他推下去了。”  
“这跟你第一次和我说的不一样啊。”  
“是啊。我跟你说了，我想去C区。”  
“安东尼，你对治疗为什么这么抗拒呢？”  
“而你为什么对我如此抗拒呢？”  
“哦，我明白了。所以我与你每天接吻做爱，这样就可以治好你了吗？”  
“现在你明白了。”  
菲尔看着安东尼一副胜利的表情，“我是不会把你送到C区的，安东尼。除非你和我说真话。”  
“我说的是真话呀！”安东尼拽住菲尔，“我那时候很年轻，菲尔。我承认我犯了错，里昂的死确实是我造成的。他和说我这些都不是真的，我点点头，然后他说自己真想死一会儿。我当时心不在焉，还以为他很想自杀。于是我就随手一推，当时我们都在天文台。”  
“当时在法庭上我慌了，菲尔。我没承认自己杀了里昂，但我也没否认，结果最后来到这里 。说实话我情愿当时自己大胆一些，承认了算了。”  
菲尔摸了摸额头，“抱歉，我其实没权力把你转到别院去。这个事情很麻烦。”  
“感谢你告诉我事情的真相。凭借这一点，你估计这辈子都不可能出院了。”菲尔整理了自己的东西，“报告上我尽量帮你写得漂亮点，但在我的监护下，你不可能出院。”  
“哦。”安东尼拿起输液管往脖子上绕。  
“你在干什么？”  
“把自己吊死。”  
菲尔把线圈从安东尼手里解下，“别幼稚的像个孩子。你不可能用这种方法把自己吊死。”  
“但我可以这样。”安东尼动作极快地抓住菲尔的衣领，强迫他与自己亲吻。菲尔挣脱了，下嘴唇被安东尼咬破，两个人都在流血。  
菲尔用舌头把血迹舔干净，看安东尼没有任何反应，只好拿出纸巾帮安东尼擦拭干净。安东尼乖得像是一只小羊。  
＊＊＊  
“他出院了？！”  
“别这么一惊一乍的，菲尔。这位病人在我们这里待的时间够长了，哈维尔亲自检查的。安东尼克鲁利很正常，他可以出去享受平常人的生活了。”  
“可我才是他的主治啊！难道这种事不是在我的监管下吗？”  
“我看你好像挺忙的，就让哈维尔接手了下。就这一次，菲尔。我还以为你会感激我呢。”加百列翻看着文件夹，“而且你自己也写了，喏，‘病情稳定’、‘病人状态良好’……”  
菲尔一屁股跌坐在椅子上。  
他回到安东尼的病房里，那里已被整理干净，好像没有人住过一样。于是他去问艾米丽。  
艾米丽说自己也不知道，然后她开始欢天喜地地说着自己也要出院，她想去找安东尼哥哥玩。  
“你和安东尼是闹矛盾了吗，菲尔医生？我还以为他出院后和你在一起了。”  
“没有，一切都好，亲爱的。”菲尔给了艾米丽一个局促的笑容，那样子活像是在做鬼脸。好在艾米丽并不在意。她从床底拖出自己的小箱子，蹦蹦跳跳地整理着自己的东西，叽叽喳喳的像只即将启程的小鸟。  
菲尔忽然有种被骗的感觉，安东尼就这样从他的生活里消失了。他应该感到如卸重负才对，为什么他感觉这么不妙呢。  
他看向那块小小的窗户，安东尼的红头发在玻璃反射的光影里一闪而去。  
＊＊＊  
特里瑞饭店今晚灯火通明。  
菲尔和玛丽来到他们预订的餐桌边，今天的特色是法国香煎蜗牛，几乎所有餐桌上都有点到，在一片浓郁的蒜香中服务员穿梭于各个桌子，在厨房和正厅往返，像是光滑舞池中的踢踏舞鞋。他们都穿着清一色的鲜红色燕尾服与黑色西裤，打着无比水平的领结。菲尔看得头晕，诡异的兴奋感在他心里膨胀。  
饭店最中央是一个表演台，旁边放着一家钢琴。菲尔看到乐手在一旁整理乐谱，他有些希望今晚能听到巴赫。  
“亲爱的，你想点什么？”  
“那个蜗牛看起来很不错。”玛丽说道，她今天穿了一件带银色亮片的连衣裙。那是菲尔在他们结婚之后不久买给她的。  
“行，那我就来个烟熏鸭肉吧。你还是一贯的花园沙拉吗？”  
“嗯。哦，我想喝香槟。”  
“夫人想喝香槟吗？”一位红头发的服务员来到他们的身旁，菲尔没有抬眼，他正皱着眉头浏览纷繁复杂的酒名。  
“有什么推荐吗？”  
“哦，当然。我个人认为这位漂亮的夫人非常适合这款，清甜的杏香总是很受女士们欢迎，至于先生您就非常适合这款，酒味醇香，却又不稠腻，和您点的鸭肉搭配起来非常完美……”  
“谢谢，额，我不喝酒。”菲尔将菜单还到服务员手中，看到他的脸之后差点从椅子上摔下来。  
“我真惊讶，先生。我还以为您能够理解我们这些爱酒之人的小小乐趣。夫人，您应该离开他，我们饭店后厨有位懂酒的绅士特别适合您。”安东尼说道，玛丽被逗笑了，她搂着菲尔告诉安东尼自己不会离开他的，菲尔则板着脸嘴角向下一撇。  
“菜会马上就来。请享受今晚的音乐，大师今天会弹奏点特别的。”  
喧闹的爵士乐响起，引来了又一阵人群的躁动与刀叉相碰的金属声，菲尔觉得它有些熟悉。  
——The moon was all a glow,  
and heaven was in your eyes.  
菲尔惊慌地掩饰住自己的表情，他一边焦急地向后看去，希望有哪位服务员端着他们的菜品快步走过来。这是他的生日，安东尼不能这样对他。  
玛丽正享受着晚上华丽的灯光与轻快的爵士乐，她抚着自己的米色镂花披肩，小巧的珍珠耳环上下抖动，菲尔看着玛丽，忽然觉得她打扮的很好看。  
“我有时觉得我真配不上你，亲爱的。”  
“说什么胡话呢？”玛丽拉过菲尔的手，“我爱你。”  
“生日快乐。”玛丽亲吻了他的两颊。  
菲尔痛苦地闭上了眼睛。  
凌晨两点，特里瑞饭店暂时歇业。安东尼正在厨房后面清理灶台与油烟机，他还有一个烤箱没有收拾完毕。后厨有很多个烤箱与灶台，但安东尼手脚迅速，他把每个厨房用具都用柠檬味的清洁剂喷了一遍，现在那些不锈钢的外壳都闪烁着洁净的光。  
他听到前面有声响，想要问一句。但觉得还是亲自去看一下比较好，所以他就穿着那件酒红色的围裙走出厨房，随手把灯关上了。  
菲尔在他刚到家后不久便和玛丽说他要出去一下，是有关医院的事情，他必须要去看一下一个病人的情况。玛丽有些迟疑，这毕竟是他的生日，菲尔的确值得一个平静且不受打扰的夜晚。但她并没有多问，所以在叮嘱菲尔多穿一点后自己便回房休息了。  
他现在在特里瑞饭店漆黑的正厅里。他并不明确自己来这儿做什么。他环顾四周，在黑暗里无意踢到了一把椅子。不一会儿他看到安东尼走了出来，穿着一件和他头发一样颜色的围裙——那是他在黑暗中辨认出安东尼的唯一事物，他的红发。还有他的围裙包裹着的细瘦的腰身。  
菲尔不知道安东尼会留到这么晚，安东尼看到他很惊讶。  
“我还以为你早回去了。”  
“你出院有很久了吗？”  
“你还是老样子。张口闭口都是这些事情。”  
“哪种事情？”  
“正事。”安东尼站在厨房门口，他的红发快要与黑暗融为一体。“你站在这里，绝不仅是想问我出院的问题，对吧？你想问点其他的。”  
“我很好奇。”  
“我想出院就能出来，菲尔，我并不傻。那些医生并不管你是不是病了，他们只在乎你能不能产生威胁。我的出院难道不合情合理吗？”  
“你杀了人。”  
“我今天不和你讨论这个。”安东尼走进他，菲尔感觉自己脚下的白色大理石里的一片晕红逐渐靠近。现在那团晕红很兴奋，“我想问的是，你为什么要出现在这里。”  
菲尔没有回答安东尼。他现在离安东尼应该很近。他看到安东尼嘲讽的表情在黑暗中一闪一烁，灰褐色的眼瞳里盛着一点黯淡的月光。  
“我不逼你回答，菲尔。你可能自己都不知道自己在干什么。”安东尼转过身，菲尔闻到一股好闻的柠檬气息。  
“你不该出院的，安东尼。你想从我这里得到什么？”  
“我今天难道吓到你了吗？我还以为这是个有趣的惊喜，菲尔，我们可是有几个月都没见了。你在这期间有对其他病人产生兴趣吗？他们应该没有我这么棘手吧。”  
“你毁了我。”  
“你好可笑。”  
“你为什么要说这些话？”  
“因为我知道你是什么样子的，菲尔医生。你应该离开你那位漂亮的老婆。”  
“你知道这些话不会影响到我，安东尼。”  
“那你为什么还来这里？你应该和她在一起。今天是你的生日，对吧？你本可以和她度过一晚的，她肯定能好好爱你。”  
“我想要你保证你不会再出现在我的视线里。”  
“你想要我出现在你的视线里，菲尔。不必自欺欺人了，我有些厌倦这样的你。”  
安东尼凑近菲尔，将他的酒红色围裙紧贴在他的腰部与腿侧，“你好像都没见到过我穿别的衣服，菲尔。这件你喜欢吗？”  
“我应该对上面清洁剂的味道感到抱歉。你瞧，我刚刚在清理灶台，”安东尼将他的双手轻轻地放在菲尔的后背上，“它们很油腻，很脏。但是我都能清理干净，就像你对待你的病人一样，你都能让他们好受起来。”  
“我很想你，菲尔。”安东尼在菲尔的耳旁说道，他温热的气息逐渐逼近，菲尔的脸和耳根发热，一阵阵在黑暗中看不见的潮红上涌。他仍站着一动不动，任凭着安东尼慢慢抱住他僵直的身体。他仿佛听到了细碎的钢琴声。这一定是他的幻觉。菲尔闻着好闻的柠檬香味，安东尼的红发骚着他的颈部微痒，他的手暧昧地环着他的腰部。他可以看到安东尼的围裙下面穿着一件鹅肝色的衬衫。  
安东尼抬起头，他蹭着菲尔的颈部，找到了他的下颚和他的嘴唇，然后缓慢地亲吻他。他的围裙与菲尔的上身贴得很紧，菲尔一边与安东尼接吻，一边支撑着他上半身的重量——安东尼靠得很近。  
那个吻很吃力，像是两个刚学会走路的孩童手牵着手步履阑珊地前行着，安东尼将自己的舌尖与菲尔唇部的软肉相接触，任由着性子吸吮着，他可以尝到菲尔嘴里还有股薄荷的味道，他是不是偷偷遛出来的，在等他妻子睡着后跑到这里来？安东尼咧嘴笑了，手不自觉地游走到菲尔的发尖，引得菲尔微微后倾。  
“你似乎从不擅长表达你的爱意，菲尔。”两人一边亲吻，安东尼一边低语道，“这不是我在幻想，菲尔，这是你一直想要的。”  
“你为什么不主动一些呢？”  
菲尔脑海中的钢琴声突然停了下来，然后又缓缓地继续。先是几个音符，试探性的像是易碎的玻璃制品碰撞的声音，然后如雨点般落在他脑中，像是沁着毒的风铃。柠檬味渐渐淡去，他被安东尼松开，身上的负重一下子消失，他在黑夜里勉强跟上了安东尼的红发。  
一踏进厨房他就被淡黄色的清新剂味道包裹住，菲尔还能闻到黄油和烂樱桃的味道，他的眼睛好像看不到任何东西了，只有触觉和听觉异常灵敏，他在一片混沌中抓到安东尼的裙角，然后将它扯了下来。  
他听到安东尼笑了，那件鹅肝色的衬衫显现出来，菲尔不知为何感到很欢欣鼓舞，他还希望他仍然穿着服务生的那条制服西裤，那条裤子显得他很瘦，再加上安东尼不喜欢好好走路，总有几条褶皱会在他的屁股后面一隐一现。  
菲尔犹豫着将手放到那几条褶皱上面，安东尼很主动地将自己送到菲尔手中，帮着他把那条黑色西裤脱掉，菲尔抓着那团黑色的涤纶面料感觉像是握着自己的脑子，沉甸甸的，他把它扔到与围裙的同一个角落。安东尼转过身来，用自己的屁股去顶菲尔，他的腰塌下来，形成一个很适合做爱的弧度。  
“你知道如何做的，菲尔，把我抵到那块台面上去。”安东尼一边用后部的细缝蹭着菲尔半硬的阴茎，一边窃窃叨叨，菲尔脑子里的钢琴声更响了。他仿佛是梦游般的把手指伸进安东尼的穴口，那里很热，甚至有些烫，菲尔感觉自己更硬了，他极其缓慢地给他扩张，安东尼的肠壁迎合着，湿润的水汽在空气里发酵。  
然后他将两只手放在安东尼的腰上，感觉自己像是握住了大海里的一块浮板，他在顶撞着安东尼时，钢琴声也没有停止，快感加入前者的弹奏，让菲尔的脑子很乱。他尝试去放慢自己的节奏，可钢琴声愈发急促，一阵又一阵的颤音让他心摇摆不已。他们交合的地方仿佛成了一条河，那条河将菲尔完全包紧，河水温热。菲尔在相似的快感中想到了玛丽，突然很大幅度地颤抖了一下，安东尼发出了一声类似猫叫的喘息。  
“这不是真的，安东尼。”  
“这是，你正在操我。”  
菲尔没回答，他今晚如此的沉默反倒激起安东尼的好胜心。安东尼在每次抽插中非常努力地向菲尔顶起，确保自己把他牢牢地吃进去，也确保每一次的冲撞都能在自己的前列腺上引起一阵不小的快感。他们制造出的声音此时在黑暗里无比清晰，泥泞的水声盘旋在厨房上空，喘息不止，街上现在一个人应该也没有。  
菲尔忽地将安东尼半抱了起来，把他的屁股和腿抬高，让自己能看到那条泛着鲜红的细缝，那里有些嫩肉已经翻了出来，肠液慢吞吞地往下淌，菲尔又将自己放入，另外一只手则寻找着安东尼业已立起的阴茎与柔软的阴囊，然后顺着自己顶撞的方向开始揉搓，安东尼喜欢他这样做，他感觉被菲尔迫切地需要着，自己在他的手里像个乐器般弹奏着，又是一阵如电流般的快感，他觉得自己应该经不起几下弹拨了。  
乐师没有将自己射在安东尼里面，他在剧烈的抖动之后射在了洁净的台壁上。清洁剂与精液混合的味道带着一股陌生的腥味。菲尔好像刚从一个极度兴奋而又疲倦的梦境中醒来。他将身体靠在不锈钢的台面上，手无意间碰到一块黄油。他很想在事后抱住安东尼，但感觉安东尼似乎走远了。  
一阵哗啦啦的水声与皮肤交织的声音，安东尼把自己的衣服穿好。然后回到菲尔身边再次亲吻他，像是个真正的情人。菲尔心里的愧疚感升起，像是座刺眼的白色灯塔。  
“我要再擦一边那个台壁了，菲尔。那上面全是你。”安东尼说道，“或者我可以舔干净，你可以看着我舔。不过我不喜欢清洁剂的味道。”  
“你还想再待一会儿吗？”安东尼把手放在菲尔的裤裆前面，有一下没一下地抚摸着。菲尔牵住他。  
“我本就不应该来，安东尼。”  
“我希望我能忘记你。”  
＊＊＊  
下雨了。  
安东尼站在路旁边，细小的水珠在他脚边溅起，然后落下摔成碎片。他转头看了一眼远处的特里瑞大饭店，然后把自己送到了马路中央。  
他希望赶紧过来一辆车，雨下得淅淅沥沥的，弄得安东尼有些不耐烦。他感觉雨点落在他的脸上像是夏天甩不掉的蚊虫。他在身后交叉着手指，祈祷着这一切赶紧结束。  
安东尼好像能够听到汽车驶过的声音了，他满怀期待地闭上了眼睛。就这一次，一定要让我成功。  
突然一个人冲过来把他撞倒在前，及时躲过了那个被雨水模糊了视线、冒冒失失地黑色的士。  
“谢谢。”安东尼尽全力掩藏住声音里的失望，忽然发现竟然是菲尔，于是他揪住他的衣领，往他的鼻梁上打去。  
“你为什么不能让我去死？”他的声音在愤怒的吼叫声里扭曲的让人听不清，菲尔感觉有温热的液体淌下他的嘴角，他将安东尼的双手擒住，强行与他接吻。大街上聚起一小波人，他们注意到安东尼和菲尔，都说是情侣吵架，散了散了。安东尼终于安静下来，只是靠着墙慢慢蹲下来，鼻子里不时发出一些破碎的抽泣声。菲尔把他扶起来，他搭着菲尔的肩膀，然后和他走进了转角的那间房子里。  
菲尔给安东尼披上了一件格纹大衣，安东尼皱着眉头观察那老式的花纹，翻了翻眼睛。他跟着菲尔来到二楼的卧室。想都没想倒头便睡着了。  
几个小时之前。  
菲尔刚从特里瑞饭店回来。他回家后发现玛丽已经起床了，正为他在准备早餐。  
“亲爱的，我可以和你谈一谈吗？”  
“我想你最好也谈。”  
玛丽将盘子放在菲尔手边，她支起一只手臂。  
“昨晚发生什么了？”  
“我们离婚吧。”  
“什么？”  
“我们不应该在一起的。”  
“可我没有做错任何事情，菲尔。”  
“是我的错，玛丽。我背叛你了。医院里有个病人，他需要我。”  
“你在说胡话，菲尔，我没有见过治疗精神疾病还把自己搭进去的。”玛丽说着把盘子往前一推，“你肯定是想多了，我们吃完了再讨论，行吗？”  
“我和他做爱了。”  
＊＊＊  
“所以你打算接下来怎么办？”安东尼一边喝着咖啡，一边问菲尔。  
“手续要拖几十天，玛丽态度很好。之后我想要去辞职。我想亲口告诉加百列他的笑容真的很毛骨悚然。然后我打算开个书店。”菲尔把手盘到脖子后面，“你呢？”  
“我想换个工作，花店应该挺不错的。”安东尼说着露出了笑容。  
“别笑得那么得意，安东尼。你现在的最高成就只不过是变成了拆散别人婚姻罢了。”  
“我对自己挺满意的。”安东尼又抿了一口咖啡，用马克杯藏住自己的表情。  
“哦！我想起一个问题！”安东尼突然拍着大腿叫起来，“你名字牌上的那个B是指什么？”  
“Benjamin. ”  
“哦。”  
“你不喜欢？”  
“我没这样说，我会习惯的。”  
“你知道吗，菲尔？”安东尼放下马克杯，“等我找到那个工作，我一定每天都在你书店里放上一枝玫瑰。”  
菲尔走到安东尼的身边，将手指伸进安东尼的头发里，卷起一簇锈红色的红发。那抹烧焦的红色像是疯狂与偏执交织，也像是恶魔滚烫的舌尖，泛着罂粟花般的鲜丽。安东尼把自己埋进菲尔的怀里，希望自己能永世得到天使的守护。


End file.
